RuFaux's Drag Race All Stars Season 1
Season 1 of RuFaux's Drag Race All Stars is a spinoff of RuFaux's Drag Race consists of 16 contestants and 14 episodes. The season premiered on June 1st, 2018. This Season uses the Lip-sync For Your Legacy format without the jury twist 16 all stars compete for the title of America's Next Drag Superstar, $100,000, a 1 year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills, and be inducted into the RuFaux's Drag Race Hall Of Fame. The crowned winner of this season is Electra Heart. Contestant's Progress :█ The contestant won RuFaux's Drag Race All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The returning contestant won the main challenge of that week, $5.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy and Life. :█ The contestant won the lipsync for your legacy won $5,000 and re-entered the competition along with another contestant :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated in a double elimination. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ The returning contestant was one of the best of the eliminated contestants but didn't place top two of that week and was eliminated again :█ The returning contestant didn't place in the top two of that week and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestants but did not have to Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choices Contestant's Money Earned Episode 1:'' Bring Back My All Stars'' * Special Guest Judge: Vanessa Hudgens * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Electra Heart * Mini Challenge Prize: $2000 courtesy of VH1 * Main Challenge: Perform in an All Stars talent show * Top 2: Electra Heart and Farrah Moan * Main Challenge Prize: '''A costume jewel collection from Fierce Drag Jewels for each top queen * '''Bottom Three: Tana Mongoose, Kim Kardasim and Fallentuna * Lip-sync song: SOS by Rihanna * Lip Sync Winner: Farrah Moan * Eliminated: Fallentuna * Farewell Message: "lol screw you all xoxo -Fan Favorite" Episode 2: ''$1 Drag'' * Special Guest Judge: Red X * Mini Challenge: Get into quick drag and take a glamorous picture with a leaf blower blowing onto you * Mini Challenge Winner: Chanel Oberlin * Mini Challenge Prize: 10 second head start to grab materials for this week's sewing challenge * Main Challenge: Turn materials from a dollar store into chic and couture oufits * Top 2: Electra Heart and Allison Harvard * Main Challenge Prize: 5 year subscription to Square Space each for the top 2 * Bottom Two: Belle Lee Mia and Kim Kardasim * Lip Sync Song: Judas by Lady Gaga * Lip Sync Winner: Electra Heart * Eliminated: Belle Lee Mia * Farewell Message: "I still need you to buy Rainbow on iTunes and not trust Dr. Luke" Episode 3:'' Divas The Rusical'' * Special Guest Judges: Robin and Nicole Scherzinger * Main Challenge: Perform in a Rusical as iconic famous divas of the past and present * Runway Theme: Color Splash * Top 2: Electra Heart and Chanel #3 * Main Challenge Prize: A trip for two and spa treatments in Saguaro in Palm Springs for 4 days for each winner. * Bottom Two: Tana Mongoose and Dislexya * Lip-Sync Song: Green Light by Lorde * Lip Sync Winner: Electra Heart * Eliminated: Tana * Farewell Message: "Tana, Tana, Tana, Tana. yeah... whoa yuh" Episode 4:'' RuFaux's Roast'' * Special Guest Judge: Nightwing and Kathy Griffin * Mini Challenge: Get into quick drag and do a dance off * Mini Challenge Winner: Chanel Oberlin * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the order of which queen gets to present * Main Challenge: RuFaux's Roast. Roast the panel of judges * Runway Theme: Monotoned Runway * Top 2: Electra Heart and Kim Kardasim * Main Challenge Prize: 2 tickets for a 1 week getaway to New England each * Bottom Two: Cat Valentine and Anya Dicki * Lip Sync Song: Umbrella by Rihanna * Lip Sync Winners: Electra Heart and Kim Kardasim * Eliminated: Cat Valentine and Anya Dicki * Farewell Messages: "WHAT'S THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! -Cat" "I can still take your daddies any day -Anya" Episode 5:'' Queens Of Advertisement'' * Special Guest Judge: Hayley Kiyoko * Main Challenge: Create a product and make an advertisement of that product * Runway Theme: RuDemption Runway * Top 2: Chanel Oberlin and Taxfree Motel * Main Challenge Prize: Getting your products produced for the upcoming RuFaux's Drag Con * Bottom Two: I Just Salmonella Gurl and Kim Kardasim * Lip Sync Song: Curious by Hayley Kiyoko * Lip Sync Winner: Taxfree Motel * Eliminated: Kim Kardasim * Farewell Message: "I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHYYYY TAXFREE HAS CHOSEN TO ELIMINATE ME" Episode 6:'' Kitty Girls'' * Special Guest Judges: Aja and Trixie Mattel * Mini Challenge: lipsync behind a RuFaux cut out with the mouth cut off * Mini Challenge Winners: Princess Disastah and Chanel Oberlin * Mini Challenge Prize: Be team captains of this week's challenge. * Main Challenge: Create verses for a redo of Drag Up Your Life and Sitting On A Secret * Main Challenge Prize: a $500 giftcard to Fenty Beauty to each of the top 2 * Top 2: Chanel Oberlin and Skinny Legend * Bottom Two: Princess Disastah and Farrah Moan * Lip Sync Song: No Tears Left To Cry by Ariana Grande * Lip Sync Winner: Chanel Oberlin * Eliminated: Farrah Moan * Farewell Message: "I'm still better than Britney and my voice is better than hers as well xoxo -Farrah Moan" Episode 7:'' Drag Con Panel Extravaganza'' * Guest Judges: Kumail Nanjiani & Emily V. Gordon * Mini Challenge: ''' Identify objects only by sitting on them * '''Mini Challenge Winner: I Just Salmonella Gurl * Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 hair care package from Art Lab Salon and assign the teams * Main Challenge: '''The queens have to produce and host their own Drag Con panels on makeup, hair and body in teams. * '''Runway Theme: Hats Incredible * Top 2: '''I Just Salmonella Gurl and Dislexya * '''Main Challenge Prize: A trip for two and spa treatments in Saguaro in Palm Springs for 4 days. * Bottom Two: Princess Disastah and Skinny Legend * Lip-Sync Song: ' I'm Coming Out ''by Diana Ross * '''Lip Sync Winner: Dislexya * Eliminated: ''' Princess Disastah * '''Farewell Message: "I will forever be perfect, beautiful, looking like Linda Evangelista, I stoned these tights." | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Episode 8:'' Bring Back My Kitty Girls'' * Guest Judge: Gabriel "Fluffy" Iglesias * Main Challenge: Performing a live stand-up comedy act in front of a drag queens audience * Top Two Couples: Alison Harvard & Farrah Moan, Chanel #3 & Belle Lee Mia * Main Challenge Prize: Couture Gown from SNL Designs designed by Sasha Lauren valid at $2000 * Bottom Two: I Just Salmonella Gurl and Taxfree Motel * Top 2: Farrah Moan & Belle Lee Mia * Lip Sync Song: "Shut Up & Drive" by Rihanna * Lip Sync Winners: Farrah Moan & Belle Lee Mia * Eliminated: I Just Salmonella Gurl * Farewell Message: "I would've won" Episode 9:'' All Stars Snatch Game'' * Guest Judges: Kim Petras and Kelly Osbourne * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Black and White Couture * Top 2: Skinny Legend and Belle Lee Mia * Main Challenge Prize: a $1,000 gift card from Sparkles Rhinestones, and a $1,000 gift card from Fierce Queen Heels * Bottom Three: Chanel #3, Taxfree Motel and Dislexya * Lip Sync Song: I Don't Want It At All by Kim Petras * Lip Sync Winner: Skinny Legend * Eliminated: Taxfree Motel * Farewell Message: "Oh Honeyyyy! That's how I get eliminated!" Episode 10:'' Kardashians The Rusical'' * Guest Judges: Kourtney Kardashian and Khloe Kardashian * Mini Challenge: Take a hot summer photo with the Pit Crew * Mini-Challenge Winner : Chanel #3 * Mini-Challenge Prize: $1000 from FierceQueen.com * Main Challenge: Perform in Kardashian : The Musical * Runway Theme: Faux Fur Realness * Top 2: Electra Heart and Allison Harvard * Main Challenge Prize: A cruise for two with free airfare. * Bottom Two: '''Belle Lee Mia and Skinny Legend * '''Lip-Sync Song: No Tears Left To Cry by Ariana Grande * Lip Sync Winner: Allison Harvard * Eliminated: Belle Lee Mia * Farewell Message: "Welp it was fun! And again, buy Rainbow on iTunes! -Belle Lee Mia" Episode 11: Andy Warhol Ball * Guest Judges: Raven Symoné and The Pointer Sisters * Main Challenge: The queens design wearable soup cans inspired by Andy Warhol, and create Studio 54 disco looks * Top 2: Chanel Oberlin and Chanel #3 * Main Challenge Prize: A 1 year supply of Raven Symoné and The Pointer Sisters in or out of their Andrew Christian underwear * Bottom Two: Skinny Legend 3 and Farrah Moan * Lip Sync Song: Freaky by Trisha Paytas * Lip Sync Winner: Chanel #3 * Eliminated: Skinny Legend * Farewell Message: "My voice will forever be higher than Arena Grenade's and I only eat Air Bars and Drink Organic Air. -Skinny Legend" Episode 12:'' Drag Family Reunion'' * Guest Judges: Khonarh and Ryu Hakije * Main Challenge: Makeover your family member into drag * Top 2: Farrah Moan and Allison Harvard * Main Challenge Prize: A two-night escape for two at The W Hotel Fort Lauderdale * Bottom Two: Chanel Oberlin and Dislexya * Lip Sync Song: Glamorous by Fergie * Lip Sync Song Winner: Farrah Moan * Eliminated: Chanel Oberlin * Farewell Message: "Goodbye idiot hookers. Again." Episode 13:'' Pretty Little B*tches'' * Guest Judges: Shay Mitchell and Lucy Hale * Mini Challenge: Queens take a lie detector test and whoever is the most truthful wins * Mini Challenge Winner: Allison Harvard * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the roles of this week's challenge * Main Challenge: Act in a drag queen parody of Pretty Little Liars * Runway Theme: Blackout * Top 2: Allison Harvard and Dislexya * Bottom Three: Farrah Moan, Chanel #3 and Electra Heart * Lip Sync Song: Circus by Britney Spears * Lip Sync Winner: Allison Harvard * Eliminated: "I'm still better than Britney. -Christina Aguilera -Farrah Moan" Episode 14:'' The Finale'' * Main Challenge: Create verses for the remix of Sissy That Walk by RuPaul * Eliminated: Chanel #3 and Dislexya * Top 2: Allison Harvard and Electra Heart * Lip Sync Song: Elastic Heart by Sia * Winner Of RuFaux's Drag Race All Stars Season 1: Electra Heart * Runner-Up: Allison Harvard Category:Joke Seasons Category:OriMoxx Category:RuFaux's Drag Race Category:RuFaux's Drag Race AS1 Category:RuFaux's Drag Race All Stars Season 1 Category:RuFaux's Drag Race All Stars 1 Category:RFDR Category:RFDRAS1